


Working Hard/ Hardly Working

by CaliberRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: With Clint gone, Natasha offers his bed to Bruce as a gesture of kindness.Later when Bruce is working off steam, things get a little intense between them.





	Working Hard/ Hardly Working

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Natasha and Bruce were an item, but I've gone back and edited it so hopefully it's alright now. This takes place in the first Avengers movie. Just so y'know. :)

Natasha Romanov struts into the room; her black ankle boots clicking against the tiling. She studies the broad shouldered man before glancing at the _Iron Man_ themed clock on the wall; she rolls her eyes at the sight of Stark’s face.

“Still working away?” Natasha asks, her eyes sliding back over to Dr. Banner. She raises a red eyebrow at his back and rather muscular shoulder blades.

 

“I have nowhere to sleep.” Bruce looks up from his tech. “You rented out my room remember?” His smile looks friendly, but Natasha can tell he’s still a bit offended about the holding cell situation. However she simply nods, instead of calling him out on it.

 

“It was just a precaution,” Natasha assures him as she takes a seat. She crosses her slender legs together, leaning slightly forward in the chair.

 

“All geared up.” Bruce takes in her spandex jumpsuit and heels.

 

“I don’t do night gowns, unless I have to,” she admits, halfheartedly.

 

“And when would you have too?” He sounds distracted; he’s looking over his notes again.

 

“Seduction purposes.” Natasha watches him closely.

 

“How do you run in those?” Bruce asks about her shoes, subtly changing the subject.

 

“Natural born talent.” She smiles, tapping her heels against the floor. He shakes his head, staring down at his papers. Dr. Banner blinks a few times and reaches for his glasses. “I don’t think that’s the problem,” Natasha inquires.

 

“I’m just a little tired.” He slides his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

“You’re exhausted.” She gets to her feet. “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” she says.

 

“Like I said before, no room for me.” Bruce chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

 

“I have room in mine,” Natasha tells him. “With Clint gone I have the extra space.” She’s already walking away from the desk.

 

“I’m almost done,” he assures her, fiddling with something metal.

 

“You tell yourself that 8 hours ago?” Natasha calls back over her shoulder, raising one eyebrow. Bruce looks at her. She’s leaning against the doorway.

 

“You’re not going to leave me alone, are you?” He asks flatly. Natasha just smiles.

 

“Come on.” She pivots and starts down the corridor. Bruce gathers up his stuff and follows her.

 

“I’m not coming because you asked, I’m coming because I’m tired,” he mutters, mostly to convince himself as he jogs to keep up with her. They reach the end of the hall finally, and Natasha stops. She slips a hand in - well Bruce can’t really see where - the card almost seems to just appear in her hands. She swipes the card through the slot and quickly enters the pass code. The door beeps quietly and slides open. The two of them step inside.

 

“See lots of space,” Natasha says as she perches herself on the end of a black sheeted bed. Bruce walks over to the other bed that is white, and sits down as well. He lies on his back, his head hitting the pillow. Natasha slides off her heels before she reaches around behind her neck to unzip her suit. “I hope you don’t take this the wrong way but, you can’t possibly be comfortable with sleeping in those jeans,” she comments. Bruce glances down at the clothes that he’s been wearing for 16 hours straight.

 

“I guess not,” he mumbles, tiredly. Bruce stands and turns from her, unbuttoning his shirt. He pulls it off, leaving his hairy chest bare. He shakes off his shoes and tugs his jeans off. Bruce climbs into the bed in only his boxers, turning to face away from her. He closes his eyes as he listens to the ruffling of Natasha’s suit hitting the floor and he finds himself wondering what she wears under that thing. Did she have on a bra and panties? Or, knowing Natasha, or what he distinguished from how she acted and the things she wore, she probably had no bra and a thong. Or, another thought, maybe she just let the spandex press up against her juicy, wet-

 

“Bruce,” Natasha’s voice snaps him out of it. He rolls on his bed to face her.

 

“Yes,” he replies.

 

“Are you alright?” Natasha’s breasts are fully covered, but her shoulders are bare.

 

“Of course, I’m just exhausted.” Bruce smiles lightly and closes his eyes once again, hoping his response has answered her question.

 

“Your breathing quickened rapidly,” she continues. “I thought you were having a panic attack or worse...”

 

 _Or worse_ , he thinks to himself, _or you were becoming the monster._

 

“No, I’m fine.” He sighs softly, getting comfortable. He drifts off to sleep, but only after she does.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere in the middle of the night Bruce awakes. His brain is a bit foggy, but he can hear her. Natasha is crying.

 

“Natasha?” He whispers, but she doesn’t answer. Bruce slowly gets up, sliding out of bed. He walks to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He looks at the time to find it’s just after 3am. He shakes her gently. “Natasha, are you okay?” When she doesn’t answer again, he realizes that she’s still asleep. Bruce sits down next to her and shakes her a bit more. Abruptly she wakes up. Natasha grabs his throat and they roll off the bed, her landing on top. She grips his throat tighter, tears running down her cheeks.

 

“Let him go!” She exclaims. “Let him go, Loki!”

 

“Nat!” Bruce chokes and grabs her hands, pulling them away from his throat. “Natasha! It’s Bruce!” He gasps out. Her eyes focus, widening and she freezes.

 

“God, I’m sorry!” She frowns. “I was just thinking and then dreaming and... It was horrible.”

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He coughs a bit; partly from being choked and partly because Natasha is completely naked except for a black thong. Although she seems to be very comfortable without it, unless...

 

 _She hasn’t noticed_ , he realizes, _she’s completely oblivious._

 

Natasha gets up and sits on her bed; she holds herself. Bruce sits beside her and after a moment of thought her wraps an arm around her shoulders, careful not to touch her breasts.

 

“It’s okay,” he tells her, softly. “Just go back to sleep.”

 

“What if I have that nightmare again?” She looks at him, eyes big. He no longer sees the strong woman he’s used too. This one looks scared and vulnerable... _lonely_.

 

“I’ll be right here,” Bruce promises. Natasha nods and rests her head against his shoulder. They sit like this for a few moments before she lies back on her bed, closing her eyes. Bruce yawns as he watches her fall back asleep. He notes that her bed is a lot more comfortable than the one he had been sleeping on.

 

* * *

 

­­­­­­­­­­

“Bruce?” Natasha shakes his shoulder. He shifts and his arms tighten around her bare stomach.

 

“Mmm,” he mutters.

 

“I can’t breathe,” she hisses. There’s a rumbling on the door, and she looks at it.

 

 _Not today,_ she thinks.

 

The door slides open and Stark steps inside her room.

 

“Good morning! Time to get up! Have you seen Bruce? We were suppose to work together this morning, but he flaked on me.” He checks the time.

 

“No I haven’t seen him.” Natasha crosses her legs, her foot rubbing against Bruce’s leg. Bruce sleeps, fortunately he’s mostly under the blanket. Unfortunately, his arm is wrapped around her very tightly. She’s losing air. “I’ll be down in a bit, I just need to get dressed,” she says softly.

 

“Gear up,” Tony says. “And look for Bruce; we’re waiting for the both of you.” He leaves, the door sliding close behind him.

 

“Bruce!” Natasha whispers. She shakes him again.

 

“Mhmm?” He blinks and looks at her.

 

“I’m naked,” she says, shortly. Bruce’s eyes seem to focus and he rolls over away from her, as far as he can get. This isn’t that far because the wall is literally right there. He inhales slowly.

 

“What time is it?” He asks.

 

“About 8:30am,” Natasha answers after checking the clock. He swallows, loudly.

 

“We should get dressed then,” he says. She nods. “We don’t tell anyone about this,” he continues.

 

“We didn’t do anything wrong.” Natasha glances at him. Bruce stares at the wall, his breathing uneven. “Are you okay?” She touches his shoulder.

 

“We should get dressed,” he repeats. Bruce looks at her then. He sits up, causing the blanket to slide off of her a bit. The tops of her breasts peek out from beneath the blanket. Natasha shivers slightly, the cold air meeting bare skin. Bruce slides large hands over them, cupping her breasts tenderly. He strokes the nipples and they harden against his fingertips.

 

“What are you doing?” Natasha asks, softly. She shivers again, this time from his touch.

 

“Not getting dressed...?” Bruce looks down at her, eyes flickering to her lips. She catches the look and pushes herself up with her elbows. He pinches her nipples softly and she gasps a bit. Bruce smiles slyly and leans down to kiss her. There’s more banging on the door and they jump apart.

 

“You get lost in the closet, Agent Romanov?” Captain America calls through the door.

 

“Did you find Bruce in there?” Tony laughs and bangs on the door again.

 

“I’m just looking for my knives,” Natasha calls back. Bruce slides out of her bed, pulling on his shirt and jeans. She stands, pulling on her suit without putting on a bra. She steps towards the door as he tugs on his shoes. She looks back at Bruce. “Count to 100,” she whispers. He nods and presses himself against the wall. She leaves the room, the door shutting behind her. He can hear Tony and America giving her a hard time, but their voices soon fade. Bruce counts to 100 slowly.

 

 _So nothing under that suit, but a thong, huh?_ He can’t help but think about it. And what was that back there? He shakes his head, stopping his train of thought. He finishes counting and gets up. He walks out the door and down the hallway. Bruce steps into the main room where all the others are sitting.

 

“Welcome, sleepyhead.” Stark slaps Bruce’s back not so lightly.

 

“Tony!” Natasha hisses. “You know how dangerous that is.”

 

“I’m fine.” Bruce sits in an empty chair. “So catch me up.” They do. They discuss many things, most about the cube and somehow they plan to take down Loki.  Fury dismisses them and they go their separate ways. Bruce makes his way to the training room, typing in the code. He steps into the room, setting up a punching bag. He pulls his shirt off over his head and pulls on gloves. Bruce places himself in front of the bag and hits it hard. He bounces in place repeatedly hitting the bag; his watch starts to beep warning him about his heightening heartbeat. Bruce pauses for a moment, catching his breath. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and he drinks some water. He starts bouncing again, hitting the bag.

 

“Is that really smart?” Natasha steps into the room.

 

“I’m holding back.” He stops bouncing and hits the bag a bit harder than before.

 

“That’s not smart either. You’ll never know your full strength if you hold back all the time,” she says.

 

“I know how much strength I have, Natasha.” Bruce spins and kicks the bag, it sways. His watch beeps again. He hits the bag, harder.

 

“Right.” She walks slowly into the room, listening to the beeping. “Are you okay?” She wonders.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Bruce begins to repeatedly pound his fist against the rubber. His watch starts to beep louder, warning him.

 

“You seem upset.” Natasha stops next to him. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He punches the bag even harder, his pace racing like his heart.

 

“I’m fine,” he tells her. Natasha stands there listening to the beeping and he’s expecting her to pull out her gun. Bruce spins and kicks the bag again. It flies off its hinges and across the room. It slides and crashes into the metal wall, where it makes a dent. He slumps to the ground, panting, and his pulse racing.

 

“Bruce?” She crouches next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. A gun peeks out from the top of her belt and he can see that the safety’s off. This angers him and he shoves her back. Natasha straightens quickly, hand on her gun. Bruce jerks back and hits the ground; veins pulse out of his neck and forehead. He shudders and rolls onto his stomach; he hits the ground. “You can fight it Bruce, you can fight it,” Natasha says, softly. He starts to grow in size, clothes ripping.

 

“Run,” Bruce grunts.

 

“Fight it!” She shouts. “You can fight it!” When he stands he’s larger and green; the urge to destroy surfaces. She backs up. The creature growls and stomps towards her. She holds her gun up. “No!” She shouts. “Calm down.” He charges her and she shoots him several times. He jumps at her and Natasha lunges out of the way.

 

“Smash!” Hulk says. “Smash!” She turns away and runs towards the exit. Natasha skids to a stop as half of the wrestling ring lands right in front of her, blocking her way out. She whips around to face him, hair in her face. The creature stomps his feet. He sits and Natasha watches his chest rise and fall quickly. He grows smaller and smaller; his skin going a tan color again. Bruce exhales slowly; he looks up at her.

 

“Are you okay?” Natasha takes a step towards him.

 

“Don’t.” He holds a hand up to stop her as he gets up. “Go away.” He picks up his broken pulse monitor. She looks back at the blocked door and swallows.

 

“I can’t go anywhere.” She points over at the exit that isn’t really an exit anymore. Bruce pauses and looks at the door, he swears under his breath.

 

“Of all the bad luck,” he mutters. Natasha walks to him. She places a hand on his shoulder a second time.

 

“What happened to you?” She asks.

 

“I was working out.” Bruce looks down at her.

 

“You seemed angry.” She meets his eyes.

 

“Well, I’m not.” He steps away from her, but Natasha grabs his arm.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” She jerks him back a bit too forcefully. Bruce crashes into her; his chin hitting off her shoulder. It’s not his fault but he apologizes; leaning back his cheek brushes against hers. Their lips inches apart as she whispers: “Bruce.” He kisses her softly, molding their lips together. Natasha wraps her arms around his neck deepening the already close kiss. He grips her waist firmly and kisses her back. He bites her bottom lip softly. Bruce pulls away and she opens her mouth to protest, but the look in his eyes stop her. He leans down and presses his lips to her neck, planting kisses along her skin. He stops when he can’t go any farther, the rest covered by black spandex.

 

“May I?” Bruce asks. Natasha was never one to be shy, but she bites her lip and blushes.

 

“You may,” she says softly. He reaches around and slowly unzips the body suit, it slides off her shoulders and pools on the floor. Natasha steps out of that black material and her cheeks grow more crimson. Bruce smiles, softly.

 

“You’re quite stunning, Natasha,” he tells her.

 

“I know,” she replies cockily, she spins causing her breasts to bounce. He runs a hand through her red hair and pulls her close. The kiss they share is soft and quickly broken as Natasha pushes down his worn out pants. Their eyes meet and she smiles lightly, she takes hold of his penis. She wonders if it grows when he does, she laughs softly to herself.

 

“Something funny?” Bruce strokes her face and she shakes her head.

 

“Not at all.” Natasha kisses him softly and pulls him down to the ground with her. She lies back on the cold rubber platforms and he hovers over her. Bruce kisses her neck softly, moving slowly down the skin. “Don’t,” she says. He looks at her in confusion.

 

“Don’t?” He repeats it slowly and as a question.

 

“I need you inside me.” Natasha travels to her aching vagina. “Please, Bruce.” Bruce nods and swallows before kissing back up her body. He plants a soft kiss on her forehead and presses the tip of his cock inside her. Natasha arches up against him, covering her mouth to muffle a moan.

 

“Don’t.” Bruce pulls her hand off her mouth. “I want to hear everything.” He slides his manhood slowly inside her. “I need to hear everything.” Bruce fills her right up. She’s all hot and tight and wet around him and it’s heaven. Bruce pulls out before pressing back inside her. Natasha withers under him, partly from pleasure, partly from impatience.

“Do not toy with me, Banner.” She parts her thighs wider and presses her hips to his.

 

“How hard do you want it?” He asks her, grinning smugly.

 

“Just before your breaking-point,” Natasha demands. Banner pulls out before thrusting back inside of her. He picks up his own rhythm almost immediately and she loves him for it. She moans softly, her hips rising up to meet his thrusts.

 

            “Are you enjoying yourself?” He questions. She nods, her hands grasping at his broad shoulders.

 

            “Faster,” Natasha commands. Bruce delivers; his pace picking up. His fingers slide between their bodies and he begins to rub her clit. She moans again, his hips moving faster. Banner inhales deeply and lets out a bit of the monster. His cock grows as he thrusts inside her, sliding himself deeper. Natasha notices it right away; her hands practically clenching at his muscles. “Mmmm,” she murmurs.

           

            “God, you feel so good,” he mutters; it’s mostly an outside thought to himself. Natasha’s nails scrape his flesh, and she starts to shake underneath him. Bruce speeds up, his penis pounding inside her. She can feel herself beginning to tighten as she nears her peak.

 

            “I’m almost there,” Natasha whispers, her hips quivering against his. She starts making soft whimpering sounds, her body moving against his faster. Bruce’s movements become more frantic as he starts to close in on his own orgasm. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, oh...OH!” Natasha tenses up on the last syllable. Bruce continues to move inside of her, helping her ride out her orgasm before he even reaches his. She grinds down against his cock, hoping to help him reach his end in return.

 

            “I’m close,” he tells her. Natasha quickly changes positions. Soon she’s sliding his cock into her mouth. She wraps one set of fingers around his shaft, pumping, while cupping his balls with her other hand.

           

            “Almost there, Bruce. Cum for me,” Natasha coos. Bruce grunts and grips her hair. He tugs at the red curls, cursing under his breath.

 

            “Almost, yes, almost,” Banner agrees, groaning the words. His cock starts to throb inside her mouth.

 

            “That’s it, cum for me,” Natasha mutters around his dick. She sucks harder, hollowing her cheeks and sliding his cock farther into her mouth. Bruce cries out when the head of his penis hits the back of her throat.

 

            “I’m cumming,” he announces, shooting his semen down the back of her throat, holding her head tightly in place. He moans in pleasure, closing his eyes at the release.

 

            They both lay on the padded floor for a few moments, catching their breath before they agreed to get dressed and find a way to get out of the training room... And they did finally get out, after few more rounds of not getting dressed that is.


End file.
